2018
by dansnotgossipgirl
Summary: Set in the future - Gossip Girl cast celebrating a certain occasion together.


Blake held the two layered cake securely in her hands - coated with white fondant and decorated with little star shapes of the same color arrayed on one side atop the blue colored icing with red streaks of sugar paste and extra edible sparkles smartly laid out on the unfilled spot.

"Honey, be careful," she said using a motherly tone seeing her three year old scampering all over the place, deaf to her warning, he repeatedly flew around the four cornered table, small sounds of chortle escaping from his mouth rapt in his private land.

Today was the fourth of July and they were to have a barbecue in the open backyard of her home.

She set the cake down over the oak picnic table beside the three-tier cupcake stand that was esthetically placed in the center. She spent late hours last night, making them for their anticipated guests.

"B, where do you want this," Leighton asked, carrying a plate of freshly grilled ribs on the table, she directed where to put it as the smoke of barbecue making her hungry mouth water.

The prior year Blake had gotten an invitation through email for GG's fifth year anniversary since it ended that Josh and the other executives of the show organized to celebrate their old success which she hesitantly attended. Up to date it was still one of the most talked about series among its loyal fans and teenagers of the generation which (the show) was reaired a few weeks before due to its public request.

She came solo and felt uneasy to be surrounded by people she had not met in years, but soon cozied up by the way of their welcome, none had shown any way of resentment towards her as if they all had not lost contact in the past years.

After the party most of the main casts went to a night bar and were joined by Josh and Stephanie, who joked about a reunion movie, whereas Penn and Leighton were coerced to perform on stage for everyone's amusement.

They all chatted and laughed, catching up with each other's life and career. Blake had to admit that she did not make any effort to stay in touch not even with Chace, who was her closest friend among the group. Since that night all had made efforts to be part of each other's life, preserving their friendships just like it was before. Not that they have group dinner every Friday or visits one another, often as all have their own lives and family to focus on, but they did make it a point to call or meet on occasions and appeared on birthdays.

"Coming through… it's hot," Blake stepped aside as she heard Jessica's notification from behind - hands were gloved in oven mitts holding a steaming bowl of baked vegetables that were freshly reaped from Blake's yard. It was supposed to go on the grill, but the boys were still at it so they preferred to cook in the oven which was much easier and faster to use.

Leigh motioned up her first finger and excused herself. "I'm checking in with the guys" and marched towards the grill, but not without stopping first to her husband who had their sleeping seven month old daughter strapped around him standing safe feet away from Chace who she spotted flying solo chargrilling meats. Her husband dipped down to give her a peck on the lips, which she gladly received sweet smile playing on her face.

Blake witnessed the adoring way Leigh looked and acted towards her little family, she was glad her friend was happy and that Adam had swayed her skeptical opinion on marriage.

"I'll just help with those," she turned her eyes to Jess pointing at Ed, who had two bottles of wine red and white and a bag of beer and soda cans full on his arms. She walked up to him and took some of his load.

Blake could not help but smile, silly at the two as Jess raised a hand to push Ed if he dared to come closer messing around with her. Those two had broken up a few times before only to get together again realizing they still have feelings for one another.

Her husband came to mind seeing that he had not gotten back yet from his mom's to deliver the extra cake she made for her sweet mother in-law who treats her like a real daughter that she never had. Also, she gave him a list of items to get at the grocery on his way back.

She picked up Charlie from the ground (nickname for Charleston) who was breathing in and out heavily as his heart pounded quite rapidly with mists of sweat on his hair and sides of his little head from all the play and restless running he had been occupied with.

She gently wiped his face with a soft towel and slipped her hand inside his shirt to check if his back was wet.

"Hey," someone aimed for attention - she knew that voice extremely well without having to turn around, one who could make scribbled words into an attractive melody.

He came up to her side, looking good in a plaid flannel shirt she recognized as the gift she gave him last year, paired with his faded navy jeans hanging slightly low on the legs. His dark hair was short trimmed and naturally unruly, and his face was clean shaved gone was the scruffy band look.

Penn leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek - reciprocating his gesture she felt the day old stubbles on his solid jaw.

"Hey, little man," he said with an unmistakable tone of admiration reaching his hand out to Charlie, who was attached to her hip delicately patting his head, and then his hand unconsciously laid on the slight swell of her stomach.

Soon he and Charlie begun talking like old friends - bragging about his newly acquired toy and the pet he wished for the upcoming Christmas. Blake passed the boy to Penn it made her smile seeing how easy he was with her son. He sure would make a good father when the time comes.

She met with Alexis, whom she just saw arrived with her husband Vince, holding a plastic container to her chest - they greeted each other with air kisses and exchanged 'hi and hellos'. "Where's little Vincent," Blake asked, not seeing their two year old son with them. Vince had answered that they left him with his parents. Alexis looked over at Penn, "Hey, daddy," she joked with a wide smile.

"Hey," He replied, turning Charlie to face his Aunt, "Meet my new son, Charlie," he said with an equally playful tone. Alexis handed the food container to her husband and took the little boy who willingly went with her.

Moments later they had all settled down on the table, staring to savor dinner - the sun had already succumbed to darkness, however the place was illuminated by decorative lanterns suspended from the trees and the lit candles on the center table along with the light coming from inside the house.

Most of the invited guests were already there, Michelle had arrived alone and Blake received a text message from Amber saying that they were on their way and just got stuck in traffic. Unfortunately, not all could come because of personal reasons such as Kelly, who was in France to accompany her kids visiting their father.

They were all engaged in a casual conversation, sharing and listening to stories, laughing at the funny ones and lame jokes. Everybody seemed laid back and enjoying their selves.

Looking at how sweet the couples were to each other, Michelle cooed to no one specific, "Aww, don't you guys look adorable," her eyes rested on the only blonde on the table for a second, assisting her son with his food. "Sorry, my boyfriend just broke up with me so I'm a little jealous right now," she said, trying to look at everyone - there was no sadness in her voice as it sounded more of an attempted joke. All her closest friends knew that she was not into serious relationship she only wanted to have fun.

"… I'm available." Chace said casually at her way.

Ed chimed in, "Weren't you always?" he stated aim at his best friend before taking a swig of his beer making everybody laugh.

Chace sent a playful glare at Ed, "Don't ruin my game, man," he then said jokingly.

"I'll marry you if you want to," he said directing to Michelle again as most that were there were married couples even his best friend was now engaged to Jess.

"Sure," she replied going along his fun. "But that would require you to quit womanizing though," she added, as if taking pity on him. Everyone laughed, even more at Michelle's quip undoubtedly aware of Chace's reputation with women, seemed like all his girlfriend came with an expiration tag on the forehead.

Penn suddenly turned to Chace with mock surprise, "Wait… what about me?" he said as if accusing his friend of not being fair.

"Sorry man, you're not really my type," he reacted with his natural throaty laugh.

It was Blake's turn to tease, "Oh, looks like you're singled out. You should get married before he does," she told Penn.

Penn had to bend over because Charlie was positioned in the space between them. "Sure, I'm actually just waiting for you," he said only inches away from her face. She knew that he was not serious like the tone he had used and was just trying to embarrass her.

She giggled to cover her blush surely no one would notice in this light, but she felt her face grow warm as the blood rushed through her head.

"… Waiting for who?" a deep voice of a man came from behind them as if he had heard the whole conversation.

"Look who I found outside, they look famished, so I invited them in," the tall blond said, trying to put humor in his statement revealing Amber and her husband following behind him.

"Too late, I'm already married," Blake muttered to Penn accompanied by a sweet laugh before turning to Ryan who gave her a kiss as he slipped himself on the reserved seat beside her.

"We're sorry, we're late," Amber apologized and then greeted everybody before they sat next to America.

After dinner they had all favored to idle outside to cool down after the heavy meal. The girls chatted while drinking wine from their flutes, whereas the boys preferred to have light beer except Blake, who settled for orange juice given her present condition not that she enjoy the taste of alcohol anyway.

Blake stared contently at Ryan playing catch with their son together with Chace in a far distance. She turned to look at the man sitting beside her on the wooden bench under a huge tree and noticed his gaze were at the same sight as hers a bit earlier while sipping on his beer.

She thanked God for this man, for he loved her lavishly to have let go and build the life she had always dreamed for herself having a family of her own.

She would always love him possibly not the way she used to still he had a very special part in her life as he was her first real love. Once she had imagined her lifetime with him and if things went the way she planned, then he would be her husband and father to her children. Have number of kids enough for a show choir being all have inherited their father's talent and passion for music and since she was not given with a singing voice she would be their first critic and most devoted supporter. Now the thought made her want to laugh at how naïve she had been. She would have loved that, however what she had was not far from it.

"Thank you," her voice made him turn to her direction she was looking at him earnestly and wearing a thankful smile on her face. Penn gave her a questioning look, but then returned her smile, his eyes were deep and tender on hers.

He had no idea how much he had given her he loved selflessly that had hurt her once now, whatever she had was because of him she was happy and loved. He was not just a friend, but her true guardian angel.


End file.
